Temperature Gauge
The Temperature Gauge is a mechanic in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It measures Link's temperature. After Link obtains the Sheikah Slate, it will appear at the bottom right corner of the screen. It seems to read Link's internal temperature because his armor can change it. Link will take damage if the Temperature Gauge reaches high or low levels, like at Goron Village on Death Mountain when not wearing Flamebreaker Armor or drinking a Fireproof Elixir. At hot points on Death Mountain or the heated platform that simulates volcanic heat during "Test of Will", the Temperature Gauge on the map will read "Error" in red text. Temperature Types Neutral When the temperature gauge is at neutral, Link takes no damage nor requires any resistances for it. Cold The most common type of harmful temperature is cold temperatures. Cold temperature reduces Link's body heat and causes him to shiver and his teeth to chatter. It causes Link to lose health unless he's acquired Cold Resistance through "Spicy" food, Spicy Elixirs, or Cold Resistant Armor. Generally the temperature drops at night or at high altitudes. Even Gerudo Desert gets cold at night. Most places only require one level of Cold Resistance though Hebra Mountains and Tabantha Tundra require two levels even indoors. However in addition to Cold Resistance, a source of fire such as a Campfire, Cooking Pot, Torch, or fire elemental weapon will warm up Link's body temperature. Hot Springs also warm up Link's body temperature. However no amount of Cold Resistance can protect Link from freezing cold water. In extremely cold areas rainstorms become snowstorms that are so cold they can freeze fish, meat, and seafood. Link may see his breath in certain areas though as long as he isn't shivering he will not take damage though it acts as a warning that Link should prepare for colder temperatures. Desert Heat One of two types of Heat is desert heat which overheats Link's body causing him to suffer from heatstroke which causes him to lose health. Desert heat primary occurs in the Gerudo Desert region during the day though a heated platform in Gerudo Highlands during the "Test of Will" simulates it. Link must cool himself down by eating frozen, "Chilly" food, Chilly Elixir, wear Heat Resistant armor, or equip ice elemental weaponry. Link can also beat the heat by staying out of direct sunlight such as in shadows. Volcanic Heat The most extreme type of heat which literally burns Link's body causing it to light on fire and lose health as he burns. Volcanic heat primarily occurs in the Eldin province around the volcanically active Death Mountain. Though a heated platform in Gerudo Highlands during the "Test of Will" simulates it. Unlike Desert Heat, volcanic heat requires the Flame Guard effect gained from Fireproof Elixirs or Armor. In addition to burning Link it also burns certain Materials and can roast fish, meat, and seafood. However some materials have their own resistance to the volcanic heat. Link can collect an item before the heat burns or roasts it completely. Campfires, Cooking Pots, and Torches remain lit when exposed to volcanic heat while Arrow turn into makeshift fire arrows. Link should switch to Shock Arrows for hunting animals in areas with volcanic heat. Hot Springs prevent Link from bursting into flames. Gorons are naturally tolerant towards this type of heat. Category:Heads-up Display Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild